The Pink Ribbon
by LilFlyergirl
Summary: Cloud comes face to face with the flower girl, and must confront the demons that plague his tortured soul... (a one-shot)


The Pink Ribbon

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing!

Memories are like a pool of light, but one by one they fade into darkness… and we are left cold, alone, and bare.

The thunder overhead was deafening as Cloud stood before the barren temple, one hand on the seat of Fenrir, and his other hand slowly caressing a frayed pink ribbon that he donned on his left arm. It wasn't just any snippet of fabric, it was _hers. _

I'm here, Aeris… 

The thought drifted into his head, and he was half expecting her to throw open the doors, and come bounding down the steps, a huge smile on her face. _As if she would be happy to see you… you, someone who pretty much murdered her. _That was a constant thought of his. It was his fault she was dead, when she needed him the most, he didn't protect her. _Some bodyguard…_

So what was he doing here? The people of Midgar had removed Aeris's body from the lake, and placed her here, in this beautiful marble temple. Cloud hadn't been there for the excavation, but it was pretty big news, and he would have heard about it, even if he went deaf.

_"Such a beautiful girl… you know they pulled her from the lake?"_

_ "It's like she was smiling…"_

_ "Mommy, is she an angel?"_

It surprised Cloud how many people talked about Aeris as if they knew her, or if they had even loved her. They didn't know the pain… they weren't the ones who lowered her body into the water, they weren't the ones who saw that sharp blade slice through her porcelain skin. They weren't the ones who saw her face every time they closed their eyes. He looked back down at the ribbon. Yuffie had taken it from Aeris's hair after she fell from Sephiroth's sword. She had divided it up, and handed it to the party members. As if Cloud needed to remember her, she was always in his heart. _Aren't you even going to go inside, coward? You owe her that much…_

Above him, it started to rain as Cloud walked to the temple doors. He was glad; the rain would hide the tear threatening to fall.

Cloud pushed open the heavy doors, and saw the entire place lit with dozens of candles. A pink marble casket that held Aeris's body sat in the center of church, decorated with an array of yellow flowers. Cloud walked up to the coffin slowly, and placed his hand on the lid. _I'm so sorry, Aeris…_

Sorry. Like that word could suddenly make everything okay. He heard a small giggle behind him. He turned, and saw her spirit. It was like she had been expecting him. He collapsed to his knees, and hung his head.

"Get up, silly, the floor is cold."

Cloud couldn't look at her; he kept his eyes on the floor. Aeris bent down, and placed a glowing hand to his face, and lifted it to hers. Her green eyes stared into his dark blue sapphires that were shining with tears.

"You're in great pain." She whispered.

"I want to be forgiven… yes, I want to be forgiven."

"Forgiven? By whom?" She asked, with a smile.

"By you… for letting you die."

"I never blamed you for anything, ever." She said sternly.

"But it was my fault."

"You have to learn to forgive yourself." She said.

Cloud didn't answer her; his eyes fell back down to the floor.

Aeris sighed, "What if I say I forgive you?"

He looked up at her. "You can't."

"It's what you want, isn't it?"

Again, Cloud didn't answer.

Aeris raised his face to hers again, and whispered, "I forgive you."

"But it won't bring you back." He whispered.

"That's right, it won't, I'm afraid." She said. "We'll meet again, I promise."

A single tear escaped his eye.

"You really cared about me, didn't you?"

He gave a nod.

"I cared about you too, Cloud. I still do." She fingered the ribbon on his arm, "and so do you, I see."

Cloud looked up at her, it was the first time he had done so. He reached out a hand, and caressed her face. She was very cold, transparent, and hardly solid.

Aeris wrapped her hand around his. "I want you to do something for me."

"Anything..."

"I want you to live." She said, and she was smiling. "I want you to enjoy this life you have, and when it is time, we'll have together forever."

"But… but I want you now."

Aeris bowed her head, "I know it's hard…"

"It's more than hard!" He shouted. "Every day… every damn day I have asked why… I have asked what I did for you to be taken from me, I have asked why I had to be such a coward, and do you know what I get as an answer?"

"What?" She asked quietly.

"I get nothing." He whispered.

"Well, there's your answer," She said with a smile.

"What?"

"You get nothing because you're none of those things… and for me… there's things you still don't understand, and you may never understand, Cloud. But one thing you _have_ to understand is that there's a reason that happened, there's a reason I died."

"And what's that?"

"This." She whispered, and closed her mouth over his. It was the weirdest kiss Cloud ever had; it was like he had put his lips to an ice cube. And before he knew it, the kiss was over.

"I don't understand…"

"You will," She said quietly, "Some day." She stepped away from him, "You should go."

"Not yet…"

"Oh Cloud," She whispered, joining her hands with his, "the first step is the hardest, after that you'll be wondering why you stopped walking in the first place."

"I can never forget you."

"You don't have to, but I mean what I said, I want you to live. Do so, for me?"

"I'll try…" As he said those words, he saw Aeris vanish before his very eyes. "No… No! Come back!" His voice echoed throughout the empty chamber. Had she been there at all? "Aeris?"

No answer.

Cloud felt renewed somehow… it wasn't goodbye, he'd see her again, she promised… He gently touched the lid of her coffin one last time before heading out the door. It was still raining, and the wind ruffled his golden spiked hair. It felt as if Aeris's hands were running through his bangs. "Some day…" He whispered. He untied the pink ribbon around his arm, and gently kissed it. He then opened his hand, and watched the ribbon dance in the wind until it was softly whisked away.

The end


End file.
